


The Homewrecker

by Kaylele



Series: Haikyuu Soulmate AU (The Asanoya Series) [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Drinking, Drunkenness, Gaslighting, I'm Bad At Tagging, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Jealousy, Multi, homewrecker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-02-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:01:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 10,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22312156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaylele/pseuds/Kaylele
Summary: Asahi and Nishinoya are finally in college together, but now they have to deal with a jealous homewrecker.
Relationships: Azumane Asahi/Nishinoya Yuu
Series: Haikyuu Soulmate AU (The Asanoya Series) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1606015
Comments: 15
Kudos: 93





	1. Chapter 1

“Soooo.” Kiki giggled, glaring down at Nishinoya, “How long have you and Asahi-San known each other?” 

Nishinoya was on his 7th shot. The beat of the music felt as though it was thumping inside his skull. This was only his second week at college and he was already getting hammered. Kiki, one of Asahi’s study partners, had invited them both the party but seeing as how Asahi wasn’t much of a party person he skipped out, letting Noya go in his place. 

“4 years?” Nishinoya slurred, “Wait… maybe 5.” 

Kiki winked at him, sliding him another shot. 

“So tell me Nishinoya-San,” Kiki scooted closer to him. He could smell the alcohol on her breath. “Are you and Asahi really soulmates?”

“Huh? Whadayamean?” Nishinoya gave her a sloppy grin, “O’Course we are!” 

“Hmm. I don’t see it.” she said flatly, “Aren’t soulmates supposed to be similar?” 

Nishinoya opened his mouth to say something but she cut him off. 

“I mean you and Asahi-San aren’t similar at all. In fact, you two couldn’t be more different from each other.” 

Kiki broke out into a fit of giggles. Nishinoya stared down into his empty glass, thinking hard. Kiki was right, he and Asahi were nothing alike… but.. Soulmates didn’t have to be similar, did they? Kiki seemed to sense his confusion and slid him another drink. 

“I heard about your little story you know,” Kiki smirked. “Asahi told me aaaalllllllll about it. How you and him played tippy toes for two whole years because you didn’t know you were soulmates. Psh, how dumb can you guys be?” 

Nishinoya was still focusing on the similarity thing. Lots of soulmates were different from each other, weren’t they? You didn’t have to be similar, right? 

“Aw c’mon,” Kiki gave him a slap on the back, pulling him away from his thoughts. “You can tell me the truth Noya-San.” 

“W-What truth?”

“You and Asahi-san aren’t really soulmates, are you?” 

Nishinoya felt sick and confused. This party was quickly becoming less and less fun. Kiki stared down at him clearly expecting some kind of answer. 

“W-We are…” 

Kiki laughed and rolled her eyes. "Yeah. Sure you are.” 

“I-...I-I have to go home,” Nishinoya said quickly, stumbling out of his seat. 

“Bye Noya-San,” Kiki sang, “Tell Asahi I said hi!”

Nishinoya stumbled back to their apartment alone. Kiki’s words raced through his mind as he struggled to blink back his tears. What if it was a lie? What if him and Asahi weren’t really soulmates? The door was locked when Nishinoya finally got home. He rummaged through his pockets but was too drunk to find his key. 

“Asahiiiiiiiii!” Noya whined as he pounded on the door. 

***************************************

Asahi had stayed up late, waiting for Nishinoya to come home. Typically he wouldn’t worry so much but this was Nishinoya’s first college party and it was kind of far away from their apartment. The biggest thing he was worried about was him getting lost on the way back. He had texted him earlier that night, offering to go pick him up when he was ready but he was left on read. Asahi looked down at his phone again, wondering if Nishinoya had texted him since then but there was nothing. Suddenly, as if on cue, there was a loud knock at the door followed by long and drawn out, 

“Asahiiiiiiiiiii!”

Asahi jumped up from his spot on the couch and raced towards the door, flinging it open. Nishinoya collapsed into his arms, sobbing softly. He reeked of alcohol. Asahi pulled him inside, closing the door behind him. 

“Yuu, what happened?” Asahi asked, panicked. “Are you ok? Did you get hurt?” 

“K...K-Kiki..” 

“Kiki? What’s wrong with Kiki?” 

Nishinoya sniffled, trying to regain his composure but failing. 

“K-Kiki said… w-we weren’t soulmates,” Noya cried, “S-She said we were… t-to different.” 

Asahi let out a breath he didn’t know he was holding in. 

“Hey.. Yuu look at me,” Asahi said softly, tilting Noya’s chin up so he could look into his eyes. “Kiki’s wrong, ok? We’re always going to be soulmates. No matter what.” 

“R-Really?” Noya sniffled. 

“Really. I promise,” he assured him, kissing the top of his head. “It’s getting late. Let’s go to bed.”

Nishinoya nodded, letting Asahi lead him into their bedroom and dress him for bed. As soon as his head hit the pillow he was asleep. Asahi laid in bed next to Nishinoya, lazily playing with his hair while he slept. His mind wandered to Kiki and what might have happened at the party. Had Kiki really told Yuu that they weren’t soulmates? That seemed kind of harsh, especially for her. Maybe she was just really drunk and didn’t know what she was saying. Yeah, that had to be it. She was probably just as hammered as Yuu. Asahi pulled Noya close to him and closed his eyes as he started to drift off to sleep. He’d have to talk to her tomorrow during class, just to clear things up. This had to just be a misunderstanding.


	2. Chapter 2

Nishinoya was still asleep when Asahi left for class. He had left a bottle of painkillers and a glass of water on their bedside table along with a note for Nishinoya. Luckily he only had two classes today so he didn’t have to stay out for very long. As soon as he got to class he saw Kiki in her usual seat, happy and smiling as usual. She seemed rather awake and upbeat for someone who stayed up all night drinking. Asahi set his backpack down and made his way over to her. 

“Hey Asahi-San,” Kiki waved, “I see you skipped out on the party last night.”

“Oh.. yeah uh.. Sorry about that. I’m not really a party person.” Asahi replied sheepishly. 

“Oh, don’t apologize. It’s fine. I don’t expect everyone to like parties.”

“I just… sorry for skipping out at the last minute I guess.” Asahi apologized again. 

Kiki smiled up at him sweetly. 

“At least Nishinoya-San came along.” 

“Oh! About that,” Asahi almost completely forgot what he came here to talk about. “Yuu was uh.. kind of upset when he came home last night. He told me you said some stuff about us. I-I mean I know you two were drinking and everything. I just.. Do you remember anything you said?” 

Kiki lowered her head, keeping her gaze away from Asahi so he couldn't see the glint in her eyes.

“Not really, actually…” She said softly. “I drank way too much… I-I’m sorry if I said anything upsetting to Nishinoya-San. I didn’t mean it if I did.” 

Asahi gave her a soft smile. Part of him was relieved by her confession. She seemed genuine enough; like she really didn’t mean to upset Noya, but something was still off. Their teacher arrived and Asahi tried to brush back his suspicions as he walked back to his desk but they seemed to linger until the end of class. As soon as his second class was done, Asahi made his way home. Nishinoya had texted him quite a few times throughout the day but Asahi hadn’t really gotten the chance to look at them until now. He clicked on the notifications and began reading. 

Nishinoya:  
{Do you think you can pick up painkillers on your way home?}  
{Wait, nvm. They’re on the table}   
{Thank you Asa-chan. You’re the best}  
{I’m sorry I came home wasted :( }   
{I hope you’re not mad at me} 

Asahi frowned down at his phone. Did Nishinoya think he was mad at him about last night? That was ridiculous. What would he even have to be mad about? 

“Asahi-Chan!” 

Nishinoya chimed as his tall boyfriend entered their apartment. Asahi slung off his bag and took off his shoes before making his way over to the couch where Noya was sitting. He sat down next to the smaller boy and pulled him into his arms. Asahi breathed in deeply, catching whiffs of Nishinoya’s shampoo before letting out a sigh. He was glad to be home, with his boyfriend in his arms. 

“How are you feeling?” 

“Better…” Nishinoya mumbled against him. “Did you get my texts?” 

“Yeah,” Asahi nodded. “You know I’m not mad at you right? I already knew you were gonna come home wasted.” 

“Wait.. you’re not mad?” Nishinoya asked, slightly surprised. 

“Why would I be?” 

“It’s just… Kiki texted me and told me you guys had a talk. She said you were really mad about last night.”

Asahi knitted his brows together, confused and worried. Kiki thought he was mad? He wasn’t mad. Did he seem mad? Maybe he came off a little too strong during their conversation.

“I wasn’t mad.” Asahi pulled him closer, kissing his forehead. “I was just worried about you. You… You were crying when you came home and.. I-I was just trying to figure out what happened. Kiki doesn’t seem to remember anything though.” 

Nishinoya sat up a tiny bit, facing Asahi. 

“So, you’re really not mad at me?” 

“Of course not.” Asahi pulled him forward, planting a gentle kiss on his lips. 

Nishinoya wrapped his arms around his neck, kissing him back with more fervor. They melted into one another quickly while the world around them seemed to disappear. Asahi was the first to pull away, panting softly. His eyes drifted over Nishinoya’s figure, studying him. He had showered since last night. The smell of alcohol and sweat was replaced with coconut and strawberries. His hair was down and slightly messy and he was wearing one of Asahi’s sweaters along with his old volleyball shorts. 

“You’re adorable.” Asahi thought out loud, making Noya blush. 

“Well, you’re sexy,” Nishinoya shot back, capturing his lips in another passionate kiss. 

Asahi nipped at his bottom lip before sliding his tongue through, exploring the inside of his mouth. It was warm and wet and tasted like the GariGariKun popsicles he always kept in his freezer. Noya shifted above him, placing more weight on his boyfriend’s groin. Asahi groaned. He could feel his jeans tightening with every passing second. Finally, Yuu pulled away, tugging at Asahi’s shirt. His eyes were glazed over and his voice was soft, yet seductive. 

“Why don’t we get you out of your street clothes, Asa-Chan~”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cut off right at the best part. 
> 
> Also, Kiki is being very sneaky


	3. Chapter 3

“Don’t worry, they’re just fuck-buddies.”

“Pft, where’d you hear that from, dumbass?” 

“Dude, that’s impossible, they live together.” 

“Shut up! I know what I heard.” 

“So you really think you have a chance with him?” 

“Of course~” 

“Dumbass! Be realistic here!” 

“Yeah, who said he wanted you as a fuck-buddy anyway?” 

Nishinoya stood by his English class, absentmindedly looking at his phone while he listened in on the conversation across the hall. A group of guys were huddled together, gossiping about something. Usually, he didn’t bother with other people’s drama but something about their conversation seemed interesting. 

“So are you really gonna do it?” 

“This is a bad idea.” 

“What do you mean!?”

“Dude I’m telling you, they live together! They’re soulmates!” 

“That’s just what they want you to think, but I know better.” 

“You’re an idiot.” 

Nishinoya looked up from his phone to study the group of guys. One of them was in his class but he had never really talked to him before. He sat all the way in the front while Noya sat in the back. Two of them were unrecognizable. The last one though seemed oddly familiar. He could have sworn he’d seen him somewhere before. Wait a minute… was that their.. Neighb-

“Nishinoya-San!” 

Nishinoya was ripped away from his thoughts as Kiki bounded up to him, happy and cheerful as usual. 

“Hey, Kiki.” Noya smiled at her. 

“Um.. I-I know you have class soon but I was wondering if you wanted to hang out this weekend?” Kiki asked shyly, “I know last time we hung out things didn’t go so well but there’s another party coming up and I… I wanted to make it up to you.” 

“Of course I wanna come,” Nishinoya grinned happily. “Thanks, Kiki!” 

The classroom door opened and students started piling in. Nishinoya waved goodbye to Kiki and thanked her again before making his way inside. Kiki stood out in the hallway for a few moments, smiling to herself. 

“Hey, Kiki.. Is Nishinoya-San coming to your party?” 

“Of course. You better be there too. I heard he’s looking for a new little friend. If you know what I mean.” 

“See! I told you guys.”

“That still doesn’t mean he’s going to fuck you.” 

************************************************

The party was here sooner rather than later and Nishinoya was excited. He hummed happily to himself as he picked out his clothes and spiked up his hair in its usual fashion. Asahi sat on their bed, trying to distract himself by studying for one of his classes. He was getting nervous. Last time Nishinoya went out he came home a drunk, sobbing mess and part of him was worried it would happen again. He tried shaking the thought from his head. It was just a one-time thing, he told himself. Just some dumb, drunk, miscommunication that Noya and Kiki had. It wouldn’t happen again… hopefully… 

“You suuurrreeee you don’t wanna come, Asa-Chan?” Noya pushed one of Asahi’s books to the side so he could sit on his lap, straddling him. 

Asahi’s eyes followed down, along Nishinoya’s body. He was wearing an orange, long sleeve shirt with writing on it and a pair of black skinny jeans. His hair was gelled up and he was wearing some old, black snap bracelets along with a necklace that Asahi had gotten him. Something about his outfit made Asahi’s jeans slightly tighter. Now he really didn’t want Noya to go. 

“Earth to Asahi-San.” Nishinoya tapped on his boyfriend’s forehead, pulling him out of his thoughts. 

“Huh? What?” Asahi could feel his cheeks growing red. 

“You sure you don’t wanna come with me tonight?” 

Asahi nodded sheepishly and Noya kissed him on the nose. 

“Tell Kiki I said hi.” 

“Will do.” Noya smiled, sliding off the bed and onto his feet. 

“Be safe… and call me if need anything.”

Noya gave him a thumbs up and a quick extra kiss before heading out. 

****************************************************

Nishinoya sat on one of the loveseats next to Kiki with a glass of “water” in his hand. At least Kiki told him it was water. Really it was just more vodka but Nishinoya was too drunk to tell the difference. Kiki had been feeding him shot after shot all night and when he finally got sick of it she offered him some “water” instead. 

“I know a game we could play!” Kiki chimed happily. “How about truth or dare?” 

A couple of people in the room agreed happily, including Noya. The dares started innocently enough. Stand on your head, down this drink, sing us a song, tell us an embarrassing secret. It seemed to stay that way for a while. A couple of more interesting dares popped up but nothing really extreme... At least until it came to Kiki's turn. 

“Nishinoya-San! Truth or dare?” 

“Dare! Obviously!” Noya replied cockily. He wasn’t one to back down from a challenge, especially in his current drunken state. 

“I dare you to make out with Soto-San.” 

The room went quiet with only a few audible gasps. Nishinoya blinked a few times, trying to register what she had just said. Soto-San? Wasn’t that the guy from his English class? The one that sat in the very front? He looked over at Soto-San, who sat in the corner of the room, a red blush spread across his face. No way, Noya thought to himself. He couldn't do that. He barely even knew Soto.. and besides that, he already had a soulmate. Nishinoya turned to Kiki to protest but she cut him off before he could even open his mouth. 

“Well,” Kiki forced him up off the couch, pushing him towards the other boy. “A dares a dare! Right Noya-San? No backing out.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 4 is coming out tomorrow and by tomorrow I mean whenever I wake up. So probably less than 10 hours.


	4. Chapter 4

"...No backing out..." 

Nishinoya’s head spun with dizziness and confusion. Out of the corner of his eye, he could see people whispering to one another as he stood there, frozen in place. 

“Kiss him! Kiss him! Kiss him!” 

Kiki started up a small chant making Nishinoya’s face burn. Everyone was staring at him, expectantly. His heart started to pound in his chest. Soto-San stood up, a smirk spreading across his face as he inched closer and closer to Nishinoya. 

“Kiss! Kiss! Kiss! Kiss! Kiss!” 

The chant got louder and louder, ringing in Noya’s ears, making his head hurt. He couldn’t move or think or even breathe. He tried to speak but his words got caught in his throat. The room felt like it was spinning and he couldn’t do anything to make it stop. Soto was standing in front of him now, so close Noya could smell the alcohol on his breath. He panicked, something inside of him snapped. 

“No!” Noya squeaked. 

Quickly he pushed his arms out, squeezing his eyes shut. Soto stumbled backward, falling on his ass. He stared up at Noya confused and slightly hurt. 

“I.. I-I’m sorry.” he opened his eyes, glancing down at Soto fearfully. “I-I just… I have a soulmate.. I’m s-sorry.” 

Soto nodded at him, seeming to accept this fact but Noya still felt bad. He could feel the piercing eyes of everyone in the room and he heard a couple of people snickering. Kiki jumped to her feet, slinging one of her arms around Noya’s shoulder. 

“Tsk.. Some go-getter you are.” She huffed indignantly. “Can’t even do a simple dare.” 

“I-I.. Bu-”

“How about a Truth instead?” Kiki offered, cutting him off. “Lets seeeeee.. Oh! I have one! What is Asahi-San to you? Huh? Why do you like him so much?" 

“A.. H-He’s my soulmate.” 

“Oh really?” Kiki smirked, “Well that’s not what I heard.”

Noya looked at her confused. A few of the people around them shifted uncomfortably, including Soto. 

“Don’t play dumb Noya-San. I’m sure you’ve heard the rumors too.” 

“..W-What rumors?” 

“You’re just Asahi’s little fuck toy, aren’t you?” 

Nishinoya’s stomach dropped. His entire body felt like it was going to cave in on itself. A couple of people were shuffling out of the room, clearly taking the hint that the game was over. Nishinoya pulled away from Kiki but not without stumbling a little bit. 

“Kiki…” Soto stood up, acting as a wall between her and Noya. “C’mon.. Don’t be so harsh.”

Kiki pushed past him, ignoring his comment. 

“What’s gonna happen when Asahi-San gets bored of you, huh? Fuck toys don’t last forever, you know. Why not find someone now before he throws you away?" 

Tears formed in Noya’s eyes. 

“T-Tha-.. Asahi wo-..wouldn’t..” 

“Wouldn’t he though? Think about it. Asahi-San is so smart and handsome and strong. He could have anyone he wanted. Do you really think he wants you?” 

“That’s enough!” Soto snapped at Kiki. 

Nishinoya couldn’t take it anymore. He ran out of the party, tears pouring down his face. Kiki was lying. She had to be lying, Noya told himself. 

Asahi was in the kitchen making tea when Nishinoya got home. He heard the door open and slam shut, soft feet racing across their house and the unmistakable sound of someone flopping down on the couch followed by heavy crying. 

“Yuu?” Asahi panicked, quickly setting down the teapot and racing into the living room. “Yuu, are you ok? What happened.” 

He sat down next to the sobbing boy, pulling him onto his lap. Nishinoya buried his face into Asahi’s chest, crying harder. His head started throbbing but he couldn’t tell if it was from his tears or the alcohol. 

“Shhh, it’s ok.. It’ll be ok..” Asahi whispered softly, petting his hair. 

“I-It’s not true… Is it?” Noya asked between sobs. 

“What’s not true?” 

“I… I’m not just your f-fuck toy.. Am I?” 

Asahi’s eyes grew wide. He pulled Nishinoya back a little so he could stare into his eyes. His face was flushed and big tears rolled down his cheeks. 

“Of course not.” Asahi insisted, wiping away one of his tears. “Yuu honey, you’re everything to me. You’re my soulmate and my best friend and my boyfriend and- God Yuu, you’re my whole world. How could you think something like that?”

“Ki.. Kiki said,” Noya sniffled, wiping away more tears. “Kiki said I-I was j-just your fuck toy..” 

Asahi could feel anger forming inside him but he pushed it away for now. He couldn’t snap right now in front of Noya. 

“What else did she say?” Asahi asked softly, trying not to grit his teeth. 

“S-She said you’d get bored of me.. A-And replace me.” Noya whimpered, his tears finally starting to subside a little. “She t-tried to dare me to kiss Soto-San b-but I couldn’t do it… I-I’m sorry Asahi-San” 

Asahi pushed down more of his anger as he placed a soft kiss to Noya’s forehead. He promised himself he’d deal with Kiki later. 

“It’s ok.. Don’t be sorry.” He peppered his face lightly with kisses. “It’s not your fault, honey. Kiki’s wrong. I’m never going to leave you, no matter what. I promise." 

Noya rested his head against Asahi’s shoulder as the taller boy rubbed his back and played with his hair. It was soothing and comfortable and something about it felt so inherently right. 

“Asahi…” Noya finally spoke up after some time.

“Hm?” 

“I think I drank too much..” 

“You probably did.” Asahi shifted, wrapping his arms around Nishinoya, before standing up and carrying him off to their bedroom. “C’mon. Let’s go get ready for bed.”


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Asahi is angry

Asahi didn’t snap very often, but when he did, he snapped hard. Despite the full night of sleep, a long shower, a big breakfast, and the lengthy walk to school, Asahi was still thoroughly pissed. Somehow his anger only seemed to grow overnight. He probably had the face of a serial killer right now but he didn’t care. He found Kiki standing in the hall outside of their class, staring at her phone. She seemed happy and bubbly as usual which only made Asahi angrier. His mind flashed to last night. Noya completely wasted, sobbing into his chest, relaying all the horrible things Kiki had said to him. 

“Kiki!” Asahi slammed his hand on the wall next to her, blocking any form of escape. “What happened last night?” 

“A-Asahi!” Kiki yelp. Her eyes widened with fear. She had never seen Asahi look this angry before, but to be fair no one had. “Wha-.. What do you mean?”

“You know exactly what I mean! What happened at the party?” 

“N-Nothing..” 

“Really?” Asahi snapped, “It didn’t seem like nothing to Noya. In fact, he seemed pretty fucking upset when he came home.” 

“I don-”

“Where do you get off saying shit like that to him? Huh?” 

“I-I don’t know what you’re talking about!” Kiki cried. “Last night was so blurry! I don’t even remember anything!” 

Asahi gritted his teeth. He didn’t want to be pissed off at Kiki. He really didn’t, but he couldn’t ignore what happened. He couldn’t excuse Kiki’s actions just because she couldn’t remember anything. 

“Don’t use that as an excuse!” Asahi barked. 

“I-I’m sorry.. I really am! I didn’t mean to hurt Nishinoya-San. I promise. I.. I-I just want us all to be friends.” 

Out of the corner of his eye, Asahi could see his teacher walking inside the classroom. Kiki shifted nervously, expecting Asahi to let her go so they could get to class. 

“From now on, stay the fuck away from Nishinoya.” Asahi warned her, before letting her go. 

She ran off in the direction of the classroom but stopped and turned to look at Asahi just before she reached the door. 

“A-Aren’t you coming..?”

“No.. I have a hungover soulmate to take care of.” 

When Asahi got back to their apartment there were two letters taped to their door. One addressed to Nishinoya and the other to him. He pulled them off, half expecting them to be noise complaints from the management or some kind of curfew notice. He was surprised when he turned them over and saw “Tekashi Soto” scrawled across the back. Soto.. wasn’t that the guy Nishinoya was talking about last night, Asahi thought to himself as he ripped his letter open and began reading.

Dear Asahi-San,   
I’m deeply sorry for my actions against Nishinoya-San last night. There were a lot of rumors recently, claiming that he was single and I tried to jump at the opportunity instead of listening to my better judgment. I’m sorry for any trouble I might have caused you two.   
-Tekashi Soto

Asahi sighed, tucking the letter back into its envelope and making his way inside the apartment. As if Kiki wasn’t bad enough, now they had to deal with petty rumors. He shrugged off his jacket and shoes and made his way into the bedroom. Nishinoya was awake, laying under a mound of blankets. He looked like he hadn’t moved since Asahi left. The taller boy sat on the edge of the bed, running a hand through his boyfriend’s messy hair. 

“What time is it?” Nishinoya mumbled, softly. 

“12:30. How are you feeling?” 

Noya groaned, rolling over onto his side so he could see his boyfriend better. 

“Like shit.. Don’t you have class?” 

“Yeah but I ditched it.” Asahi admitted, “We’re just doing review anyway.”

“Oh… Where’d you go then..?” 

“To talk to Kiki. I asked her about last night.”

Nishinoya sat up as much as he could without getting dizzy. 

“What’d she say?” 

“She doesn’t remember anything.” Asahi said, a tinge of annoyance in his voice. 

“I remember some stuff,” Noya admitted, “Not a lot though.” 

“Like what?” Asahi leaned back against the headboard. 

“I remember arguing with Kiki… I think she called me something really mean. Oh.. and I remember pushing Soto-San. I dunno why I did that though.” 

“Soto-San left us both letters.” Asahi said softly, handing Nishinoya his. 

Nishinoya opened up his letter, eyes scanning over the words. A small blush crept onto his cheeks. 

“Oh..”

“Hm?” 

“Soto said he was sorry for trying to kiss me,” Noya put down the letter to look up at Asahi. “He said Kiki dared us to make out.” 

Asahi drew in a breath, grabbing Noya and pulling him into his arms. 

“No more getting drunk at parties.” Asahi grumbled against him. “Especially not with Kiki.” 

Nishinoya snuggled into him. 

“I think I’m burnt out on parties anyways.”


	6. Chapter 6

Asahi groaned when he and Nishinoya got back from dinner. There, taped to their front door was another letter. They had been getting tons of letters recently, mostly from Kiki trying to apologize to them… well trying to apologize to Asahi at least. Somehow she always managed to leave Nishinoya out which only irritated Asahi more. In fact, now that he thought about it, Kiki hadn’t apologized to Nishinoya at all. Nishinoya snatched the letter off the door and crumpled it in his hands, not bothering to read it. They made their way inside the apartment, taking off their shoes and their jackets. 

“How long do you think she’s gonna keep this up?” Noya asked as he threw away the letter. 

“Hopefully she gives up soon.” Asahi sighed, relaxing back on the couch. He didn’t want to think about Kiki right now, or ever again. 

“She better, or else I’m gonna snap next.”

Asahi pulled the small libero down on the couch with him and kissed him. 

“They’re just letters.” Asahi reminded him, “Yeah they’re annoying but all we have to do is throw them away.” 

“But they’re not JUST letters,” Nishinoya whined. 

“What do you mean?” 

“They’re YOUR letters. That she wrote to YOU. She doesn’t give a fuck if I’m still mad at her. She just wants you to forgive her.” 

“I know…” Asahi sighed and looked up to meet Noya’s eyes. “But I’m not going to. She can write as many letters as she wants but they’re all going to end up in the garbage.” 

“That’s not it though…” Noya mumbled softly. “I… I see the way she looks at you. She’s not just a bitch.. She has motives.” 

A soft blush crept onto Asahi’s cheeks, “W-Wait.. What?” 

“Why do you think she said all that stuff to me? She wanted me to get upset. She was probably hoping I would break up with you so then she could have you.” 

“B-But that doesn’t make any sense…” Asahi protested. “Kiki doesn’t even like me like that.”

“Yes, she does! I can see it. She looks at you the same way Tanaka looks at meat!” 

Asahi’s face turned red. Did Kiki really look at him like that? That’s so embarrassing, he thought to himself. 

“I just want her to stop!” Noya cried. “You’re mine! Can’t she just go find her own soulmate? How much time does she even have left?” 

“She’s 21… She’s out of time.” 

Nishinoya huffed. “Great.. So now she can chase after any person she wants and she chooses my soulmate? Well, I’m not gonna stand for this shit!” Nishinoya got up off the couch, starting for the door. “I’m gonna go tell that bit-” 

Asahi grabbed Noya’s arm, holding him back. 

“Hey hey wait. Yuu, where are you going?” 

“I’m gonna go tell that stupid bitch to knock it off. You're mine." 

“Honey,” Asahi pulled Noya back towards the couch. “It’s 9:30 right now. You can’t go this late.”

“Why not?” 

“By the time you even get there, it’s going to be 10. You can’t break down Kiki’s door at 10 pm.” 

Nishinoya huffed. 

“Besides,” Asahi pulled Noya onto his lap, wrapping his arms around him, “It doesn’t matter if Kiki likes me like that or not. I’ll always be yours, no matter what.” 

The taller boy pressed light kisses all across Nishinoya’s face and neck and arms. 

“You’re so perfect.. Kiki’s nothing compared to you.” 

**************************************************

The letters started dying down after that until eventually, they had disappeared, much to Asahi and Yuu’s delight. A few more weeks had passed and things started to feel normal again. The letters were gone, the rumors disappeared and Kiki was minding her own goddamn business for once. It felt pretty nice. 

“Asa-Chan! You’re home!” Nishinoya chimed as his tall boyfriend made his way into their apartment. 

Asahi didn’t register what he had said. His eyes were transfixed on the bright pink envelope in his hand. He took off his shoes and jacket before flipping the envelope over a couple of times, his eyes searching for something. Nishinoya peered past him, trying to scan over the envelope as well. 

“What’s that?” 

“I dunno… It was taped to our door.” Asahi said.

“What? Did Kiki just run out of white envelopes?” Nishinoya grumbled.

“I don’t think it’s from her… Doesn’t she usually put her name on them?” 

Nishinoya grabbed the envelope from him, turning it over in his hands. The only thing written on it was ‘To: Asahi-San’. The handwriting was way too nice to be Kiki’s. 

“Don’t pink envelopes mean something weird?” Noya asked. 

“Maybe… I can’t remember.” 

Nishinoya whipped out his phone and began typing their question into the search bar. Asahi peered over his shoulder curiously. Both of them grew red when they read the results.

“T-Throw it away.” Asahi stammered. 

“You can’t just throw confession letters away, can you? Don’t you have to reject them?” 

“B-But I don’t even know who it’s from.” 

“They probably wrote their name on the inside.” Nishinoya shoved the letter in Asahi’s hands. Just open it and see.” 

“But that’s so embarrassing.” Asahi mumbled, more to himself than Noya. “I don’t wanna see their whole confession.” 

“You don’t have to read it. Just look for their name.” 

Asahi grumbled to himself and ripped open the envelope. His eyes immediately went down to the bottom of the page, ignoring everything else. ‘With Love: Your one and only’. Well, that told him absolutely nothing. Asahi crumpled up the note and threw it in the garbage. 

“They didn’t even leave their name.”


	7. Chapter 7

2:30 am. Usually, Nishinoya would be asleep at this hour, curled up in his boyfriend's arms where he felt warm and safe and protected. Instead, he was standing in their kitchen, staring at the garbage can. Originally he came in here for some water, maybe a light snack at most before he would try to get back to sleep but now he was transfixed. Events from earlier that day raced through his mind. Asahi had gotten a letter… a love confession to be more precise, and now it was sitting in their garbage can. Curiosity bubbled inside him. He tried to push it back down but it was no use. Asahi didn’t even read the letter. He simply searched for a name and then threw it away when he couldn’t find one. Nishinoya took a few steps towards garbage can before forcing himself to stop. This is stupid, he told himself. It was just some dumb letter. It didn’t matter what it said. Asahi threw it away for a reason… and yet.. Nishinoya found himself grabbing the note from the garbage anyway, unraveling it and smoothing it out on the counter so he could read. This was wrong, he told himself as he turned on one of the small kitchen lights. He shouldn’t be reading some poor girls confession just for the hell of it… but he couldn’t resist. Something was gnawing at his insides, urging him to read it. Urging him to figure out who it was from. Maybe he could talk to her and tell her Asahi was taken. Maybe there were clues, hints, anything. Maybe this was why he couldn't sleep. His eyes scanned over the page taking in each and every word. 

Dear Asahi-San, 

I've noticed the way you stare at me in class. How your eyes follow me every time I stand up or sit down and how nervous you become when we have to work on group projects together. I'm sorry it took me so long to figure out my answer. I've been thinking a lot about what you said. I'm willing to keep our arrangement a secret for now but I don't know how well I'll be able to in the future. The truth is, I want you Asahi-San. I want you more than anything. I hope you'll be willing to come see me soon. 

With Love,   
Your One and Only

Nishinoya blinked at the letter, rereading it over and over. This was a joke, he told himself. It had to be. It was just another fucked up letter left by Kiki or something. It had to be.. but… that wasn't Kiki's handwriting. Something felt wrong. Nishinoya ripped up the letter and threw it away again. He didn't want to look at it ever again. Something inside of him felt like it was breaking. 

"...Asahi could have anyone he wants. Do you really think he wants you…" 

The thought popped into Noya's brain. Kiki had said that to him about a month ago. It was cruel and mean and… and it was true… Asahi really could have anyone he wanted… and now... 

Tears pricked at Nishinoya's eyes as he thought about. No.. the letter was fake, he told himself. It wasn't true. Asahi wouldn't do that to him. He wouldn't. 

"... wouldn't he though…" Kiki's voice popped into his brain again. 

He felt something wet hit his hand. He didn’t even realize he was crying. Small sobs started to rack his body. He couldn't take it anymore. Things were just starting to feel normal again and now this. His knees felt weak like they were gonna buckle underneath him. Slowly he slid down, pressing his back against the dishwasher until he was sitting on the floor. Why this, he wondered to himself. Why now? Why ever? Why couldn't he just be happy without everyone trying to ruin it? His heart felt like it was splitting in two. He pulled his knees up to his chest and buried his head in them, sobbing. 

**************************************************************

"Yuu…"

"Yuu!" 

"Yuu wake up!" 

Nishinoya was awakened by his boyfriend calling his name and shaking him roughly. Slowly he opened his eyes and sat up a little. 

"Hmm? What?" He asked, still disoriented from his sleep. 

"Ohthankgod" Asahi breathed. "A-Are you ok? Did you get hurt? Are you sick? Do I need to call someone? What happened?" 

A large hand was pressed to his forehead, then his cheek. It brushed the messy hair from his eyes and trailed down to rest on his shoulder. Noya sat up more, taking a moment to look around before settling his gaze onto Asahi. Realization washed over him. He had fallen asleep on the kitchen floor and now Asahi looked like he was about to have a full-on panic attack just from finding him there. 

"I-I'm fine," Noya mumbled, pulling himself up.

"Are you sure? You look kinda pale. I can call someone if y-" 

"No" Noya cut him off. "I-I mean.. I'm fine. I just… I just fell asleep is all…" 

"O-On the kitchen floor…?" 

"Look I just.. I couldn't sleep.. I just came in here for some water." 

Asahi stared at him, confused. Nishinoya knew he wasn't making any sense but he really didn't want to tell Asahi the truth. He didn't need to know that his soulmate pretty much cried himself to sleep on the kitchen floor. 

"You sure you're ok?" 

Nishinoya bit his lip and nodded. His eyes were focused on the floor as he tried to push away his lingering emotions from last night. He was ok, he told himself. Or at least he would be. Asahi shifted, moving to the side so he could sit down next to Noya instead of kneeling. Slowly he rubbed circles into the smaller boys back. No matter what Nishinoya said, Asahi knew he wasn't ok. Something had happened. He just didn’t know what. After what felt like hours of sitting on the cold tile floor, Nishinoya finally spoke up.   
“Just tell me it isn’t true” His voice was barely a whisper but Asahi could still hear him. 

“...What’s not true…?” Asahi looked over at his soulmate who now had small tears running down his face. 

“The letter…” 

“I-I didn’t read the letter.” 

Nishinoya bit his lip again, drawing in a shaky breath. 

“Read it.”

“W-What?” 

“Just read it and tell me it’s not true!” Noya's voice cracked. 

Asahi knew better than to argue at this moment. He stood up, his knees popping from being on the floor so long and made his way over to the garbage can. Nishinoya watched as he pulled the pieces out and reassembled them. He stared, analyzing Asahi's face as he read. The way his brows furrowed and his nose scrunched up. The small blush that tinted his cheeks and the way his mouth hung just slightly open in shock. Asahi didn't need to speak for Nishinoya to know the truth. He bit his lip, looking away from his soulmate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I swore this would have a happy ending but it's slowly becoming sadder and sadder. The ending remains a mystery... but hopefully it'll be happy.


	8. Chapter 8

"Y-Yuu this i-" 

"Who is she?" 

The questions caught Asahi off guard. He thought for a moment, trying to come up with a good answer. Nishinoya started up at him, his eyes intense and impatient almost like he was begging Asahi to say something that would explain everything… but he couldn't. He didn't have an explanation, or at least not a good one. Not one that would satisfy Noya. 

"I-I don't know…" Asahi finally mumbled. 

He was screwed. 

"Yes you do. I can tell." 

"L-Look it's.. i-it's not what you think." 

The piercing eyes only grew darker and more impatient. 

"Then what is it, huh?" Noya growled, "who is she?" 

"I-I don't know her name! I just recognize her handwriting." 

"You don't even know her name and you're asking her shit like that!?" 

"I d-didn't ask her anything! I barely talk to her!" Asahi stammered. 

"Oh really? Well, then why did she write that letter, huh!?" 

"I don't know!" 

"What do you mean you don't know!" Noya yelled, "She wrote it to YOU! People don't just write letters like that for no reason!" 

"Well, I don't know the reason!" 

"Damnit Asahi!"

Nishinoya's fist whipped around and struck the dishwasher next to him, leaving a small dent. The dishes inside clattered together. Some of them were probably broken but Nishinoya didn't care. The room went silent as a fog of tension hung between them. After what seemed like ages, Asahi spoke. 

"I wouldn't lie to you.. You know I can't lie to you…" 

Nishinoya brought his knees back up to his chest and rested his head in them. 

"No… I don't know" he mumbled softly. 

"Yuu…" Asahi stepped closer to him. "You've always been able to tell when I'm lying. Hell, I can't even throw you a surprise party without you figuring out…. Why is now any different…" 

"I…" Noya began but trailed off. "I-I can't tell anymore… everything was finally starting to feel normal again.. a-and now…" 

Nishinoya stared at the floor. Everything felt foggy and weird. Every part of him wanted to believe what Asahi was saying. He wanted to believe that it was all just a sick, cruel joke but he couldn’t. Nothing was making sense anymore. He couldn’t tell if Asahi was telling the truth or not. His head spun with confusion and sadness. Asahi knelt down in front of Nishinoya again. He hooked one finger under his chin, forcing their eyes to meet. 

“Yuu, look at me.” his voice was soft and gentle. “Please.” 

Noya lifted his head just enough to stare into Asahi’s eyes. They were filled with emotions that Noya had seen many times before; worry, concern, anxiety, love, gentleness, trust, patience. Something about it felt calming. 

“You’re the only person I want.. and you’re the only person I’m ever going to want. Nothing is ever going to come between us. Not Kiki. Not some stupid letter. Not anything.” 

Nishinoya nodded slowly, still slightly unsure of himself. He wanted to trust Asahi about this though. He wanted all of his doubts and fears to fizzle away. He wanted things to go back to normal again. 

Things from then only seemed to get worse though. A few days later Noya found another pink letter at their door. He forced himself to send it through their paper shredder before he could read it. He didn’t want to read it, he told himself… but secretly he did. Kiki texted him a day after that. 

Kiki: {How’s your “soulmate” doing?}   
Kiki: {I heard he made a new friend.} 

Noya deleted the messages as soon as he saw them. It wasn’t a surprise that Kiki knew about the letters. She knew about everything. She was just trying to mess with him, Noya assured himself. More letters came and each one was shredded. Kiki kept sending texts and each one was deleted. Nishinoya tried to busy himself with housework, homework, videogames and everything in between but each new letter and text only left him feeling worse and worse. 

Kiki: {I saw Asahi hanging out with some girl before class}  
Kiki: {Just a heads up}  
Kiki: {They seem like good friends}  
Kiki: {You know, it’s not too late to make new friends}   
Kiki: {If you know what I mean ;) }  
Kiki: {I heard Soto-San’s still interested}   
Kiki: {There’s a party on Friday if you wanna come?}   
Kiki: {My place 7pm}  
Kiki: {Offer’s always on the table} 

{9 messages deleted} 

Noya shoved his phone back into his pocket as he neared the apartment. Asahi would be home in about an hour and then maybe he would feel a little bit better. He ripped the new letter off the door and headed inside kicking off his shoes. He tried to jam the letter in the paper shredder like he usually did but it didn’t work. The shredder made an obnoxious “whhrrrrrrrr” noise before shutting off and not turning back on. 

“Stupid piece of shit,” Noya mumbled.

He’d have to have Asahi look at it later. He was always good at fixing stuff like that. For now Noya set the letter down on his desk and went to go take a shower. The hot water felt nice on his skin and helped wash away the worries left over from his day. He probably stayed in there too long, just thinking and trying to make himself relax. By the time he got out his fingers were starting to wrinkle. Nishinoya turned off the running water and was greeted by silence. The steam from the shower made it hard to unlock his phone, but when he finally did, he checked the time. 7pm. Asahi should’ve been home by now. He stepped out of the bathroom, towel around his waist and looked around the apartment but Asahi wasn’t there yet. The letter that sat on his desk stared back at him as he tried desperately to ignore it. 

Time seemed to tick painfully by. Nishinoya had gotten dressed, made dinner, ate dinner, washed the dishes, paced around the apartment, finished his homework and played 3 rounds of Mario Kart, all before Asahi got home. 

“You’re home late…” Noya mumbled as Asahi walked through the door. 

Asahi checked the time on his phone. 

“It’s only 10.”

“Weren’t you supposed to be home by 7?” 

“I work late Wednesdays, remember?”

Nishinoya looked away, embarrassed. He completely forgot what day it was. He felt the couch dip as Asahi sat next to him. A warm hand wrapped around his shoulder and brought him in closer. 

“How was your day?”

“Fine, I guess..” Noya rested his head against Asahi’s chest. “The paper shredder broke.”

“We can buy a new one this weekend.”

“We can’t fix it?”

Asahi shrugged, “I guess but it’s already 10 years old. It’d be better to just get a new one.” 

Noya hummed softly as he laid back against Asahi. His eyelids started to feel heavy and it wasn’t long until he was dozing off. Asahi shifted, moving his legs up on the couch and pulling Noya closer into his arms. Slowly they both fell asleep.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh look, more sadness.

Asahi forgot to buy a paper shredder that weekend. Slowly the letters started piling up in Nishinoya’s desk drawer. He thought about simply throwing them away but something was preventing him from doing so. Every time he passed by the desk he thought about reading them. 

“They’re not true.. They’re only gonna make you upset.” Noya whispered to himself each time. 

Somehow his words never seemed to calm him though. He always wanted to open the drawer. He always wanted to read just one… but he knew if he read one he’d end up reading them all. A few more days had passed. A few more letters had come. A few more pieces of Noya’s sanity had slipped away. 

Nishinoya laid in bed wide awake. The only sounds in the room came from Asahi’s light snoring and the soft sound of their ceiling fan. His mind felt hazy, clouded by too many thoughts at once. The sleeping man beside him couldn’t have felt further away. Slowly he sat up, his gaze resting on a single drawer. His desk drawer. The letter drawer. He wiggled his way out of bed, careful not to wake Asahi and made his way over to the drawer. 

***********************************************************

A loud noise rang across the apartment, forcing Asahi awake. He sat up slowly, still groggy from sleep and rubbed his eyes. 

“Yuu…?” Asahi grumbled and tried to reach for his soulmate but his hand was met with empty sheets.

“Yuu?” 

He called again, a little louder this time, just in case Nishinoya was in the bathroom or something but he was met with silence. He sat there for a few moments, trying to listen for something, anything. The closing of cabinets, the murmur of the tv, a flushing toilet, hell even the sound of someone sneezing would’ve been comforting in this moment but nothing came. An eerie silence hung throughout the room making Asahi panic. 

He jumped out of bed and went to go inspect the rest of the apartment. He searched both bathrooms, the kitchen, living room, closets, fridge, and bedroom again but Noya was nowhere in sight. The front door was unlocked and a small pile of pink envelopes rested on the coffee table. He took a moment to sift through them, examining them. They were all open. The letters that were once inside were gone. 

Asahi got a sick feeling in his stomach. He bolted back to the bedroom and threw on some sweats and a sweater before heading out in search of Nishinoya. The city streets were cold and dark and barren. He tried to call Noya multiple times but was sent straight to voicemail. Asahi tried to push away the terrible thoughts that were clouding his brain so that he could think logically. Where would Noya even go at a time like this? Buses didn't run this late. Did he walk? Did he ride his bike? Damnit, he should've checked if his bike was missing. Campus was only a block away. Did he head there? Asahi quickly made his way to the campus to check but after 3 full walks around it, he couldn't find him. He also checked the park, the nearby canal and 3 different 24 hour convenience stores but he wasn't there either. 

Where else, Asahi wondered as he made his way down the city streets. It was nearing 3:30 am. The bars were closed and no parties lasted this late. Who lived around here? Maybe he went to someone's house? Daichi and Suga's? No, they lived too far away. Hinata? No, Hinata still lived at home. Tsuki? No, that was just stupid. What if he came back and Asahi was gone? What if he was out doing something stupid? What if he got hurt? What if- 

Asahi's phone buzzed in his pocket, making him jump. He answered it as quickly as he could, not even bothering to check who it was. 

"H-Hello! Yes!" 

"You have a lot of explaining to do." 

"T-Tanka!?"

"Are we gonna have a problem?" Tanaka's voice was soft, like he was trying to whisper but his tone could cut through steel. 

"W-Wait… what?" 

"Let's get one thing straight. I love you and all dude but Noya's my main man. He's my bro. And when my bro shows up on my doorstep at 3:00 am sobbing about his soulmate, I get pissed off." 

"Noya's at your house!?!?" He nearly screamed.

Asahi's eyes grew wide. He hadn't even considered that Nishinoya would go to Tanaka's house. Tanaka lived all the way on the other side of the city. He was nearly a 2 hour walk away. 

"Oh my God! Is he ok? Did he take his bike? He didn't get hurt did he? Wait, I'm on my way right now! What's your address again?" 

"Whoa whoa whoa! Hang on." 

Asahi's barrage of concern caught Tanaka off guard. He was fully expecting Asahi to be angry or frustrated but instead he sounded like he was about to have a panic attack or cry or both. 

"Why don't you explain to me what happened?" 

Tanaka refused to drop the tough guy act just yet, incase Asahi was still guilty. 

"I-I don't really know… everything seemed ok when we went to bed but then I woke up and he was gone and I couldn't find him anywhere and there were a bunch of letters on the table and I got worried and I tried to call him like 20 times but he wouldn't answer and I've been walking around for hours trying to find him and…" 

Asahi's voice trailed off as he tried to catch his breath, 

"h-he's ok though… right?" 

"Well yeah but… w-wait you said letters? Like those stupid letters he was telling me about last month?" Tanaka asked.

"M-Maybe…? We've been getting a lot of letters from a few different people." 

Tanaka face palmed. He loved Noya but sometimes even he was affected by his stupidity. The way he showed up on his doorstep sobbing made it seem like him and Asahi had gotten into a big fight but that couldn't have been further from reality. Nishinoya just got himself all worked up by reading some stupid letters and here Tanaka was about to destroy Asahi for it. 

"Look, Asahi-San," Tanaka let out a small sigh. "Just go home for now." 

"What? No. What about Noya?" 

"Calm down. He's already passed out on my couch. I'll take care of him tonight." 

"But-" 

"It's way too late to come over right now anyways." Tanaka cut him off, "Just go home and get some rest. I can talk to him in the morning and smooth things over." 

Asahi bit his lip. He knew Tanaka was right but part of him still hesitated. His legs didn't seem to want to move from their place on the sidewalk. Tanaka could sense his reluctance. 

"Asahi-San." His tried his best to sound assuring. "It's gonna be ok… you can go home." 

Asahi nodded, forcing himself to give in. 

"O-Ok."


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Double Upload Yayyyy!!!! Mostly because I want this to be done so I can work on something happier and cuter.

Nishinoya sat on the floor in front of Ryuu's coffee table, staring down at his feet. His legs were sore from last night and his heart still ached. Tanaka slid him a cup of coffee and sat down across from him. A heavy silence hung in the air for a few moments before Tanaka broke it. 

“Dude, did you seriously run all the way to my house in your pajamas?” 

“...I was in a rush…” 

Nishinoya looked away, slightly embarrassed. He had left so fast, he forgot he was wearing footie pajamas. Tanaka snickered at him. A few more moments had passed as they drank their coffee and tried to wake up a little more. Finally, Tanaka set down his cup, eager to get to business. 

“So what happened last night, dude? I mean.. why were you so upset?" 

"I told you already," Noya mumbled, staring into his half-empty cup. 

"Actually you kinda just showed up, cried and passed out on my couch. I didn't get a very clear explanation." 

The room went silent as the libero gnawed at his bottom lip and gazed into his coffee. He looked so small in that moment, his eyes filled with misery and his hair disheveled from sleep. Tanaka nudged him with his foot, trying to bring him out of his thoughts. 

"Dude I-"

"Asahi's cheating on me!" Noya blurted out finally. A single small tear escaped, running down his cheek. "She left us a letter on our door a while ago but Asahi said it was fake and I wanted to believe him so I've been trying to shred them so I don't have to read them but our paper shredder broke and they've been piling up and Kiki won't stop texting me and I finally read them all and-" Noya choked on a sob. His eyes burned as he tried desperately to fight back tears. "E-Every-thing they say… i-it's so ho-horrible Ryuu.. it's so g-graphic." 

Ryuu stared at his friend in disbelief for a few moments. The idea of Asahi cheating was absolutely ridiculous but the look of defeat on his friend's face made it almost believable. 

"Show me the letters." 

"Huh?" Noya looked at him, confused for a moment. 

"I wanna read them. I wanna know what he did." 

"B-But why…?" 

"Cause if any of it's true, then I'm gonna kick his ass!" 

Nishinoya grabbed his backpack that he had brought with him and pulled the letters out of it, sliding them towards Tanaka. Tanaka skimmed through them quickly, just trying to get the gist of what they said. 

I had so much fun Friday.  
Your kisses are so gentle.  
I love it when you hold me like that.  
We should do it again next week.  
Maybe I can be on top next time.  
I wanna scream your name.  
I wish we didn't have to be a secret. 

Tanaka stared at the letters curiously. Something about them felt off. Carefully he spread each one out on the table in a long line so he could analyze them better. Nishinoya stared at him confused. 

"This is so fucked…" Tanaka finally whispered to himself, "I have to call Saeko!" 

"Huh? Wait! Why?" Noya cried. "It's already bad enough, having you see me like this." 

"This is important though!" 

Tanaka jumped up and grabbed his phone, dialing his sister's number. He made his way into the kitchen, presumably so their conversation would be more private. Nishinoya stayed at the coffee table and strained his ears so that he could try to listen in. 

"Do you still have them?"  
………….  
"Dude just come over."  
………….  
"Please?"  
………….  
"What do you mean, this totally counts as a crisis!"  
………….  
………….  
………….  
"Yuu and Asa."  
………….  
"How long?"  
………….  
"Bye." 

Tanaka emerged from the kitchen a few minutes later with more coffee. 

"Saeko's gonna be here in 30 minutes." 

Noya groaned, burying his face in his hands "I'm a mess dude, I don't want sis to see me like this." 

"This is important, trust me." He sat down and slid Noya a new cup of coffee. "Now.. tell me everything you can." 

"Everything?" 

"Everything Noya-San! All the way back to the beginning of college." 

Noya stared at him confused but started explaining anyway. He went all the way back to the beginning, talking about his boring classes and his first party. He talked about Kiki and Asahi and how they used to study together. He talked about Soto and how he had a crush on him. He talked about every letter and every text and even about things that didn't make any sense and had no relevance. 

Tanaka nodded along to everything and even started taking notes on the back of one of the letters. Finally, there was a loud knock on the door but before Tanaka could stand up, Saeko barged in with a stack of papers in hand.


	11. Chapter 11

A new stack of letters sat on the table between them, this one much bigger than the one Nishinoya had. Saeko was staring intensely at two of the letters, one from Noya's pile and the others from hers. Her eyes darted back and forth studying each word as if they held some secret. 

"Yup, they're practically identical." She finally exclaimed, pushing the papers away from her. 

"So what does that mean?" Noya asked. 

"It means all of this is utter bullshit." 

Noya stared at the both of them, confused. 

"I haven't filled him in yet," Tanaka whispered quietly to his sister. 

"What!? Then what were you doing this entire time?" 

"Getting more information!" 

"Information, schiformation." Saeko mocked. "Let me fill you in on something Noya-San!" 

"A long time ago, when I was a 3rd-year in high school there was this obnoxious 1st-year rich girl who was CRAZY. Her parents were always obsessed with her finding her soulmate early on so when she was little they put her through all these tests and stuff and made her meet tons of people yada yada yada BUT they ended up figuring out that she doesn't have a soulmate. Apparently they had scientists run a bunch of tests and her brain couldn't make the weird chemical things that your brain is supposed to make. It's a lot of weird science but long story short she knew she wouldn't have a soulmate ever since she was like 12 and boy was she BITTER. When she got into high school she used to write these fake ass love letters to all the boys and spread rumors about them cheating and stuff. The whole school was in an uproar about it for months. But finally, I saved the day!"

Saeko smiled and pointed to herself triumphantly. 

"Really?" Noya asked surprised, "How'd you do that?" 

"Garbage duty." Tanaka mocked. 

"Shut up!" Saeko smacked her hand down on the top of his head. "Whenever I got detention, I had to take out all of the garbage in the school and since that's where all the letters ended up I started to collect them. At first, it was just to read all the good gossip but then I realized all the letters had the exact same handwriting and some were even word for word copies of each other."

Noya's eyes grew wide. He never imagined something this complex and interesting would happen in a single high school. 

"Anyways, I figured out who was writing them all and I reported her to the principal. I'm pretty sure they expelled her 'cause after that I never saw her again and all the rumors and letters stopped." 

"Wait… but what does that have to do with my letters?" Noya asked, confused. 

Saeko slid both hers and his stacks closer to him. 

"Just look at them. Yours are identical too." 

Noya's eyes gazed over the letters. Saeko was right. Every single letter had the exact same handwriting. Nishinoya's heart almost stopped. All this time. All this pain. All this doubt he had for his soulmate. It was all just some bitter girl trying to fuck with them and tear them apart. 

"What was her name?" Nishinoya urged. 

He was gonna make this right. He was gonna get her expelled too. He had too after everything she had put him and Asahi through.

"Kimiki Kikozi I think." 

Noya froze. The name sounded so familiar and yet so distant. His mouth went dry and for a moment he couldn't speak. 

"I...s-she… did she… h-have a nickname?" 

"A lot of people called her Kimi-San or Kiki-San," Saeko replied. 

Noya shot up from his spot on the floor. His legs ached from sitting so long but he ignored the pain.

"I gotta go!" He grabbed all his stuff and practically ran out of the apartment. 

"Wait! Noya-San! Where are you going!?" Tanaka yelled after him. 

"I have to go home!" Noya called back, almost out the door. 

"Jesus Christ! At least take the bus this time!" 

"Busses are too slow!" Noya yelled back, slamming the door behind him.

*****************************************

There was a loud knock at their apartment door. Nishinoya hadn't bothered to grab his house key before he left last night and now he was locked out. Asahi jumped up from his place on the couch and quickly made his way over to the door. He'd be lying if he said he wasn't waiting up all night for Noya to come home. As soon as he opened the door the small libero launched himself into his lover's arms, kissing him repeatedly. 

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm such an idiot. God. I'm sorry." 

Noya's words came out in quick bursts in between passionate kisses. His lungs burned from running so much and the lack of oxygen from kissing made him slightly dizzy. Asahi set the smaller boy down and started to inspect him, not so much worried about apologies as he was his boyfriend's health.

"Are you ok? Why'd you run all the way to Tanaka's? Did you get hurt? What if you caught a cold? Please tell me you didn't run all the way there in your pajamas." 

Noya swatted his hands away and grabbed his face, kissing him again. 

"I'm ok, I promise," Nishinoya breathed, trying to calm Asahi's nerves. "I'm sorry I ran off and made you worried. I'm sorry I didn't believe you. I'm sorry I was such an idiot." 

Asahi caught the small boy's hands in his own, staring into his eyes. 

"Hey, it's ok. I'm just glad you're home." 

Nishinoya buried his face into his soulmate's chest, breathing in his scent. Somehow, everything felt right again. He could stay like this forever, here in Asahi's arms. The taller man picked him up and kissed his forehead gently. Suddenly Nishinoya remembered his second objective. 

"Asa-Chan," Noya asked eagerly "What's Kiki's full name?" 

Asahi was a little taken back by the question. He didn't think Nishinoya cared about semantics like that,(especially semantics about Kiki) but he answered anyway. 

"Kimiki Kikozi I think. The sensei is really the only one who calls her that though." Asahi replied. "Why does it matter?" 

"Because," Nishinoya kissed his soulmate again. "I'm gonna report her and get her expelled." 

*********************************************

It wasn't long after Kiki's expulsion that the heavy tension that surrounded the two soulmates had dissipated. The rumors disappeared for good, the letters vanished and any doubts or fears that Nishinoya had were vanquished. The heavy cloud of sorrow and misery that settled between Asahi and him was gone and FINALLY, things were normal again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It all ended up happy in the end. What shall Kiki do now that she's expelled? The truth is.... no one cares. No one liked Kiki anyway and there will probably be no more stories with her in them. The End.


End file.
